darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-19 - The Hearing of Rem Dolor
Alderaan: The Royal Palace - High Court The High Court is set to the east of the inner courtyard, which is large enough to contain many smaller (but still large) structures which branch outwards from the massive white crystal castle. Like the castle itself, this pentagonal structure is made out of glistening white crystal, and no lights whether natural or artificial are needed in this building; any light from outside is already refracted and enhanced enough to provide more then the necessary amount of ilumination. At the far end of the High Court, the most eastward part of the hall and the pentagon's base, is the long bench from which pronouncements are made. On either side are places for arguing parties, diplomats, bureaucrats, aristocrats, or autocrats to sit and make their respective cases. In the center is a speaking platform and the two sides leading to the pentagon's apex, and exit to the west, seat the court's audience. The acoustics of this place is such that whispers become easily audible, conversations sound as shouting matches, and shouting matches become booming contests of will. Though no lights are needed, two small lights are placed to either side of the bench, symbolizing the light of Justice. COMSYS: (single channel) Alderaanian Officer says, "Your Majesty, they've arrived." Tuil enters the chamber at the head of the column and leads the way toward where the prisoner will remain during the proceedings. The tall redhead in the corner stretches her legs out before her, alert and curious blue-green eyes taking in the surroundings and happenings. Adok rolls Faris ... Rem ... whatever her name is, into the High Court and to where she will sit for the proceedings, nodding to Tuil as he approaches. Rylas enters behind Adokkinok, eyes silently scanning for any signs of foul play. He holsters his blaster, but his hand remains upon the butt of it. He moves off to the side as Rem is placed where she's going to be. Haquien follows also, though doesn't ask questions. He moves along briskly. Tuil watches as Rem is brought over by the Wookiee and then he extinguishes it, though it remains in his right hand. The Jedi is not wearing his usual brown outer robe. It seems to be now around Rem, covering her otherwise naked form. Bail makes his entrance into the High Court. It is late afternoon, though the sun still shines, illuminating the High Court chamber. Making his way forward, the King of Alderaan passes the rows of citizens. Most are native Alderaanians. Some are offworlders who have come to see this specatical of Alderaanian Justice. Coming to the fore of the room, Bail glances at the guards and he officers of the police force and then his gaze falls on the robed young woman. Finally, Bail nods to his loyal droid, Threepio, before ascending the bench and seating himself. Slouching in a hoverchair, a true testament of the Republic's caring ways towards its prisoners, is Rem. Pale and exhausted, eyes half-lidded, dressed only a messy, brown jedi robe, open enough to reveal the raw flesh of a large wound on her chest, she's too sedated to stand on her own, at the moment. Instead, she lifts a hand to run through her messy hair, still slick with bacta and offers the assembled guests a lop-sided grin. Mettius looks over at Rem as she enters. He seems very interested in the prisoner, and he lifts his datapad up, pointing it toward her briefly. Then he lowers it and glances around. Briseis follows Haquien in as he enters, stiff and quiet in her Republic Guard uniform. She refrains from looking at Rem with such steadfast consistency that it's clearly purposeful, and she takes her set in silence. The hunter Kerrick follows the prisoner in, eyes fixated on the wounded woman until they are safely inside. He is clad in the armor he usually wears, battle-worn and repaired but cleaned up for the proceedings. As he steps further into the courtroom his grey eyes scan the various occupants, lingering on a few, before finally settling on the king and then on the prisoner once more. Tuil stands behind and to the side of the chair. If he could lift his left arm, he'd probably be resting it on the chair protectively, but oddly enough, his left arm looks a little dead. His right hand that holds his lightsaber is also bandaged. Adok stands on the left side of the hoverchair Rem is in. He has no weapons in hand, but considering he has three weapons on him, this is not a comfort to anyone who might get the bright idea of attacking or attempting to rescue her. Unlike Kerrick, his attention is fixed outward, not towards the prisoner for the moment. Alex just trails her eyes over the progression of players in this little legal drama. She seems to be less interested or investand than curious... And even a little bored. However, one or two people do manage to get more of a legitimate glance-over: Rem, Bail... And Threepio. Pesiro heads in from the Courtyard. Rylas stands on the right side of the hoverchair that Rem is in. His hands are currently clasped behind his back in a rather military style, but even though he might look a little relaxed, he is not. He scans the crowd, looking for any indication of anyone or anything attempting to do something out of pocket. Haquien enters before Briseis and swiftly finds a bench to sit down on. He gestures for the Captain to sit first, then sits down. Crossing his arms across his chest, his attention drifts to Rem and Bail Organa. Pesiro makes his way into the courtroom. The Sullust President is late, but that isn't a problem to him. He finds a location near the back of the courtroom to watch the proceedings. Mettius keeps his eyes on Rem, but then looks toward Tuil, considering the Jedi evenly as he glances around. Grachazza enters the room a moment late, accompanied by two other Wookiees, the other pilots of Howler Squadron. They all wear matching dark green capes with the squadron patch on them, though Grachazza's is knee instead of waist-length. Staying quiet, they take up a position near the door. Anakin Skywalker heads in from the Courtyard. Tuil steps aside to make room for Rylas and then walks forward a small distance to look back over the chamber as he waits for the proceeding to get underway. Bail picks up his rod of justice and pounds the bench with it. "The High Court of Alderaan is now in session. This hearing is to determine whether or not Rem Dolor can be held by Alderaan for extradition. Before we proceed, does anyone wish to petition the High Court?" Half-asleep, and looking ever like the poor, mistreated prisoner, Rem contents herself to lean back into her hoverchair until her sedatives wear off, even daring a small yawn. Bail nods at those assembled. "Very well. We call Kerrick to testify. Kerrick, step forward." Haquien raises his hand, albeit late. The hunter silently steps forward when bidden, pausing in front of the king to bow. Bail raises a hand, commanding attention. "Kerrick, our apology. Just a moment. Please, stand and address the High Court." Haquien stands and speaks: "I, Haquien Maut, Commander of the Republic Navy, petition the Court to realize the captive, Rem Dolor, may be tried and transferred to a Republic Court for crimes including treason and may also be transferred to a Military Court for war crimes, as well as given a POW title, as per Republic Law." Briseis turns her attention upward to Haquien as he stands at her side, her gaze attentive and her head moving in a brief mod of agreement. Lazlo remains near the back of the court, his voice silent. He watches the precession with interest, but does little to get involved. The man in green robes appears to be slightly under-the-weather, which may be why he's keeping to himself. Bail nods, making a note on a datapad in front of him and then glancing at Threepio. He looks up and replies, "this hearing's sole purpose is to determine whether or not Alderaan is warranted in holding Rem Dolor for trial elsewhere. If the Republic, or Corellia, wishes to petition for extradition, it shall be at a later hearing." Bail turns his attention back to Kerrick. "Please, tell use briefly what information you have." "Thank you," Haquien sits down, yielding the floor, and falls quiet. The Sullust President attempts to find a comfortable location on the bench he sits upon and does a lot of fidgeting as he tries to get comfortable. Briseis glances briefly at Haquien as he sits again and then, finally, turns her gaze to the front to fix on Rem. Grachazza stays at the back with his pilots, being as quiet as possible. They resist all urgest to order in the court, as much as they'd like to order a tasty snack right now. A slim, black protocol droid, battered from long abuse, slips in passed the guards after some mild protest and a rather degrading a thorough pass of the security scanners. Finding nothing more dangerous than a faulty power coupling in the droid's secondary AI circuitry, the droid is allowed to pass. It walks clumsily along the outskirts of the crowds, making for a good seat up front. Rem's head rolls to the side, half listening to the trial, still too sedated to be her usual, rowdy self. Bored, she picks at her wound, frowning as the finger emerges from under the robe bloody. Her eyes dart around the courtroom as she wipes it off on the borrowed robe and feigns innocence. Alexiana seems to be sketching on some sort of electronic pad, blue-green eyes flickering between the trial and her work. Someone close by could probably pick up on rather skillful pictures of the actual proceedings. Rem's head lolled off to the side, the drugged almost drooling look on her face... The King on his perch... Kerrick at the front waiting patiently... This seems to be her way to not fidgit. Kerrick nods politely before he starts to speak, his voice ringing out clear and loud through the modulator. "Rem Dolor has been serving the Black Imperium as a Wing Commander under the name 'Faris Val' for several weeks now, if not longer. She has led fighter squadrons in action against the Republic Navy and participated in the senseless razing of Kashyyk and the slaughter of her citizens. Last night, when challenged concerning her identity, she confessed who she was on a planet-wide full-spectrum comsys broadcast." Grachazza and his pilots grumble loudly at the mention of Kashyyyk's treatment, though it's nothing more than grumbling. As the Alderaanians gathered chatter and groan, most repulsed by being the same room as a Black, Bail slams his rod of justice on the bench. "Silence! Kerrick, very well. The High Court thanks you for your testimony. Jedi Knight Tuil Lin.... Silence! Jedi Knight Tuil Lindo, step forward." Haquien says something quietly to Briseis, then turns and nods calmly to Pesiro. He also gives the President a short wave before turning back to Bail Organa and Rem. Tuil Lindo turns around and steps up towards the court. He nods to the king and then takes his place. "Yes, Your Highness?" The battered droid manages to find his way to the front of the courtroom, and he sidles along to a near empty seat... nestled between an overweight Gran and a nervous Kubaz. The black droid wiggles his rear to lodge it firmly between the other spectators. It watches blandly as Kerrick gives his testimony. Then it clears its throat with a synthetic sound, and it waves an arm choppily, servomotors whirring. "Mr. Kerrick, this Delta Five Niner of the NSINN," the droid calls out boldly, "Special corrspondent. Is it true that you are a known ally and associate of one Cerebra the Hutt? How can the Rim Viewers trust your testimony?!" Seemingly well aware of the fact that this is a terrible outburst, well outside the range of protocol, the droid looks around somewhat fearfully at the Wookiee bailiffs after he blares his message. Haquien whispers: They're going to try and prove that there is evidence she has committed a crime, first. Quite tedious. The Wookiee trio manage to go quiet at the first order for silence. When the droid shouts, Grachazza instinctively places a hand on the bowcaster at his hip. Kerrick bows before the King and steps away from the floor, turning his head towards the droid as it calls at him. Upon reaching the side, he holds out a gauntleted hand and beckons the droid closer with a gesture. You whisper, "We do have the evidence, don't we?" to Haquien. In the uproar that ensues, it is C3PO, human cyborg relations, that is most annoyed by this outburst. "How rude!" Bail reacts with regal disintered. "Subaltern Adokkinok, Troopers Gra and Rylas, please remove this droid." To the hubbub of the gathered Alderaanians, Rem offers a polite little bow of the head and attempts a rather winning, cheeky smile. Surely, someone so tiny and frail couldn't be such a notorious villain. She can barely sip upright right now, even. This one, a wookiee-killer? Meena Tills heads in from the Courtyard. Haquien whispers: Yes, of course. She announced who she was last night. I can serve as a witness if need be, but the Huntmaster has already testified that information. You whisper, "Sometime, you must tell me what happened last night." to Haquien. Terienn heads in from the Courtyard. When the Wookiee reaches for his bowcaster, the protocol droid says, "Oh my! Don't shoot! Will this never end?" Then the droid notices Kerrick, and he dislodges his rear for its nestled spot between Gran folds and the jittery Kubaz. He approaches Kerrick-- only to look over to King Organa with a glow of alarm in his eyes. "Ridiculous! The free press cannot be silenced! Kerrick's collusion with the Hutt oppressors makes his testimony invalid! Freedom! Freedom! Justice for the innocent!" the droid begins, but as soon as the bailiffs approach him he steps back and waves his arms in the air, "Ahhhhhhh! Please don't hurt me. I'm only a droid, after all..." Meena Tills enters the courtroom and takes a seat near the other Republic officers. As always he is dressed entirely in blue blast armor. Grachazza takes quick steps over towards the droid, doing his very best to look very large. He growls as he approaches, "" Rylas resists the urge to draw his blaster and silence the damned droid right then and there. But he doesn't. Instead he calmly walks over to where it's standing and places a hand on one of it's metal ones. "Let's go. Now." His tone suggests that he wasn't in the mood for nonsense. Tuil raises a hand and offers to the king, "Your Highness, if it is warranted, I can corroborate portions of Kerrick's testimony. I have seen this woman before in the presence of the Lady Admiral Euphemia Bellamy of the Black Imperium." Once the droid steps within arm's reach, Kerrick's hand shoots forward in a bid to grab the protocol droid by it's 'throat' and haul it closer to the hunter. Yes, he ignores the baileffs. Instead, he stares the droid in its visual sensors and hisses quietly through clenched teeth, "My associations are my own, droid." Bail, holding his hand over a regal yawn, nods at Tuil. "Jedi Knight, if you can, corroborate Kerrick's testimony. And indulge the High Court by informing us what Rem Dolor's current occupation is." "Kerrick, please. Control yourself. Remember where you are and whose presence you're in." Rem shrugs. "But really, who 'asn't been... in the company of the Lady Admiral... of the Black Imperium?" she rasps out quietly, winking knowingly to no one in particular. The droid stares blankly into Kerrick's eyes. Then he waves his hands ineffectually. It's not as though he can really be hurt. He does not reply to Kerrick, and when he is released, he turns and comes face to face with a Wookiee waist. He looks up. Up, up, up. "Oh dear," the droid replies to Grachazza's howling, "I'm afraid that while I am fluent in over two million forms of communication, I am only fluent in _civilized_ forms of communication. I have not been programmed for communication with savages!" The droid turns to Rylas, "Will you tell it that I will come peacably?" Meena Tills finds himself near Briseis, and leans toward her, asking softly, "Where are we in the proceedings?" Tuil speaks to Bail then directly and explains, "Rem Dolor is a lieutenant of Corellian Security. I have also been to Paxo on missions vital to the security of the Republic and while there, I encounters Rem in her Faris Val alter ego serving as a wing commander and as the lady admiral's confidante." Grachazza roars angrily at the droid, and reaches one great paw to grab the droid. Taking a very firm grip of the top of the droids head, he pulls upwards with a single swift movement, leaving its dangling legs two feet away from the ground. He growls several swearwords in his native tongue, obscure ones that non-Wookiees are unlikely to know. Pesiro clears his throat as the proceedings seem to return to a disordered mess. "Free press... a droid does not count as a reporter... it isn't his function." Pesiro comments to himself. Rylas smiles at the droid. "How about I ask him to rip your arm off and beat you over the head with it?" He looks over at Grachazza. "Grach, I leave this thing in your capable hands." And with that, he releases the arm of the droid. He hopes the wookiee dismantles the thing. Briseis' attention is distracted from the dramatics of the droid by Senator Tills' question, and she leans away from Haquien and toward the Mon Calamari to murmur in reply, "King Organa has asked for evidence against the accused. Both the Huntmaster and Jedi Lindo have said that they will serve as witnesses to her identity as a Black Officer." There's a pause before she adds quietly, "Commander Maut has made the Republic's interest in extradition clear as well." Her eyes flick to the droid with distaste. "The droid is claiming to be from a news organization and accusing the Huntmaster of cooboration with Cerebra the Hutt. Security ought to have him out by now-- ah. There they go." Adok gets between Grach and the droid. "Peace, brother." He rumbles. Then cocks his own bowcaster. Right in the droid's face. "You have three seconds to begin moving towards the exit, or you're scrap metal." A man steps into the court from the west, his footsteps measured and slow as he thumps heavily across the floor. The green-eyed Jedi pauses, a hand brushing through his blonde hair, before his gaze falls cold and hard on Rem. There it remains, Anakin gazing across the courtroom; his arms slowly fold across his chest, and something almost like a smile stretches over his lips, a flat and emotionless one. Anger flickers beneath the surface of his gaze, but it is held in check, focused, its power yielding to willpower, determination. "I would like to testify," he murmurs, arms uncrossing, hands folding behind his back. Though he does not shout, his voice carries, strong and confident. The hunter was already starting to cock his armored elbow to drive it into the some fragile-looking bit of machinery when, suddenly, the King speaks and a wookiee takes charge. With that taken care of, Kerrick finds a seat and leans back in it, folding his arms across his chest to observe the rest of the hearing. "It's no secret... the Lady of Paxo has the best tastes in.. interior decoratin'. It woulda been troublesome te show up as a security officer... te buy some carpets. Yes, yes," Rem attempts a weak explanation, though her voice is so weak, it's probably lost among the rabbling of the courtroom. Grachazza drops the droid as soon as Adok intervenes, though he adds a little flick of his wrist to throw it off balance when it lands. "The proceedings seem to have fallen apart..." Pesiro comments. "Even bailiffs harm the order." Mettius remains silent, but an amused smile is on his face as he watches the chaos that seems to erupt as people answer and counter answer each other. Meena Tills nods to Briseis. "Let's see what happens." Haquien nods to what Briseis says and watches the droid get hauled out. "I'd suggest someone bar the doors.. but I doubt they would anyway." He looks back up, then waves to Anakin Skywalker. He also gestures for him to sit nearby. Bail watches the mayhem the droid has caused. "Subaltern, Troopers, please remove the droid immediately. Surely Wookiees know how to deactivate a droid, with violence or not." "Oh no! Put me _down_, you hairy beast! I am a member of the press and may not be accosted!" the droid wails forlornly. It waves its arms, pawing softly and ineffectually at its Wookiee accoster. "If you don't put my down, I'll use... this!" the droid says. From a small compartment in its belly, it pulls out a small metal sphere with flashing red lights. For a moment, there is a stunned silence in the surrounding court goers, gasps and shuffling away from the droid. He is dropped and falls hard on his seat. The small metal sphere rolls from his hand along the ground, and a terribly fat Twi'lek looks at it and shrieks, "He's got a thermal detonator!" Surprised by the scream, one of the guards that scanned the droid looks in from outside. He calls in, "Naw, he's clean. It's just a repulsoracket ball with holiday decorations." "Oh dear!" the droid says, and with that it starts to crawl slowly and cmusily for the exit. The droid gets a ... helping hand from Adok. Who slams a forearm into it. Hard. Then he lets out a bellow to get everyone to /shut up/ before bowing apologetically to the King, walking over to the droid, and dragging it out. Grachazza nods once to Bail, then all but jumps forward. One paw lands on top of the droid's head, while the other lands on its chest. The two paws them move swiftly apart. As Adok takes the torso, Grachazza carries the head back towards the two Wookiee pilots, grinning with satisfaction. Bail nods at Tuil. As the droid seems to be silenced, the High Court goes on. "Kerrick's testimony has drawn us a picture. The Jedi Knight's testimony has colored that picture in. Did we hear another wishes to testify? Please, step forward and be heard." Rylas shakes his head, disgusted at the whole situation. He turns on his heel and resumes his post near Rem. He does smirk faintly as the wookiees exact their own kind of justice on the troublesome droid. Briseis shifts restlessly in her seat between Meena Tills and Haquien as she does her best to ignore the droid and focus instead on the business of the hearing. Her gaze locks on Anakin. Tuil bows to the king and returns to his earlier position to renew his vigil over Rem and the rest of the gallery. "Ohnowaitohnoooooo--!" the droid says, and then it is ripped apart. It's body goes tumbling towards the exit and falls in a heap. The eyes of the droid flicker and dim, "Alas-- alalalala-- assssss. Alas!" The droid's head makes an annoying high pitched clicking sound. Rem leans back again. All this yelling's giving her a headache. She sighs and casually cleans bacta out of her ears with a pinky finger. Maybe there's some Jawa Juice and food in this for her if she can sit through this debacle of a hearing. Grachazza carries the head outside quickly, where he does his best to applaud the droid's performance - while still holding the head. He returns a moment later with the thoroughly silenced and much flatter head still in hand. The padawan uncrosses his hands from behind his back, glancing across at Haquien and nodding to him. He takes a few measured steps forward, green eyes focusing on the King of Alderaan, gaze occasionally shifting to Rem. The contempt within the verdant depths is covered up, gaze calm. "I, Anakin Skywalker, padawan of the Jedi Order, would like to testify and further ..." A glance about the room. "Justice." Bail watches Anakin step forward, a King appraising a fellow man. Bail remains silent, only giving Anakin an encouraging nod. Adok is as swift as Grachazza to be rid of the body of the droid, tossing it into a corner of the Courtyard for later removal before returning to his post, glaring around the room and fingering his bowcaster significantly. Meena Tills listens quietly, the blue helmet focused on Rem's face. The fat Twi'lek woman who shrieked about the detonator earlier sweeps her lekky beneath one of her copious chins and nods approvingly to the Wookiees, "That's just how you ought to deal with such scum!" She nods self righteously and elbows a young Alderaanian noble to her right, "Can you believe this trial? What a farce. She's so... young and pretty. She's obviously guilty." Lazlo clears his throat quietly. He bundles himself further in his robes, still fighting some hibernation sickness. His brown eyes watch Anakin deliver his testimony, not allowing his eyes to linger, save for a periodic glance to Rem. Grachazza looks over at the noisy Twi'lek, and grumbles, fiddling with the droid head a-la pancake ominously. Meena Tills leans closer to Briseis again. "Have you got any kind of alert up? I know Alderaan will want to handle security in system space, but the possibility of a resuce attempt cannot be discounted." Haquien gives Anakin and nod and a grin, then leans back. He looks around, then focuses his attention on Rem and Bail Organa, waiting for more testimony. Rem stifles another yawn and sniffles. And pauses. And then takes another sniff. Her face contorts in disgust, but she boldly brings the lapel of her borrowed Jedi robe to make another olfactory examination of the thick fabric. And pulls back, sticking out her tongue in revulsion and glaring at Knight Lindo accusingly. "I have not, no," Briseis replies, her voice pitched in a low murmur to Meena. "But I am not here in an official capacity, sir. I'm sure there are others handling such things. I believe Captain Terienn has been handling the extradition request." The woman dropds her voice to a whipser at the Wookiee's ominous looks. The Alderaanian next to her nods blandly and tries to scoot further away from her. "For my money, that's what's wrong with the Black Imperium. They're all so young and pretty. It makes one full of oneself," she whispers harshly, "Have you seen their uniforms? They leave next to nothing to the imagination! I blame this whole war on the moral degredation of our youth." Tuil looks back at Rem, looking rather spent. Meena Tills nods to Briseis again, the nod surprisingly expressive. "Well, we'll just have to hope normal security procedures do the job." Not being offered anywhere to go, no formal place, the padawan just makes do; Anakin turns, taking a step backward so that he faces those gathered. His gaze settles on all those gathered, eyes narrowed slightly; he seems very calm, all too relaxed, but beneath the facade there is a pacing tenseness, teeth grinding behind tightly-closed lips. "I don't suspect many of you know who I am, nor should you. These are not frivolous introductions; who, what I am, these things are important. It is because of my ... occupation, that I know this woman. That I have come into contact with her, of a sort." Anakin turns slightly to Rem, looking straight at her for a few moments. "I am a pilot. I have always been a pilot. In this I and ... Rem? Faris? Whatever name she goes by, in this we are connected. I respect her as a fellow warrior of the skies, as one talented in the cockpit of a starfighter where the slightest mistake means death. /Especially/ in the situations we often find ourselves in." He takes a half-step, turning to face Senator Organa. "That is where the similarities end. While I seek peace, and justice, for every sentient in our Galaxy, Republic or no ... she seeks some perverted, base form of oligarchy. To stamp out everything we know, everything we have, and replace it with cruelty, injustice, death. We've seen it happen; the Blacks have raped every planet they have set foot on. They tore apart Vanix, emptied its coffers, slayed its people." A finger lifts to point at Rem. "She has helped them every step of the way. She is a fierce pilot. We met over Vanix; she did not even attempt to hide her voice, a voice I heard over the comlink, taunting as she slayed my comrades, Republic brothers-in-arms. The very same voice I heard at the celebration, when she came up to me as casually as can be, to speak of Vanix. Of our ... dogfight. The same voice I recognize here today in this courtroom. She is no more than Grant Wortho, my previous adversary; she is but a continuation of misguidance, talent squandered on a foul cause. She is guilty for the lives of those her Empire have claimed; she is guilty for the lives of my squadmates, my brothers, my comrades." "Pretty, you know?" the fat Twi'lek whispers softly, "But not beautiful. It takes a certain maturity to gain true beauty. The Imperium is immature. So sultry. It's not refined..." She runs her yellow fingernails over his chubby lekku and puckers her lips. At Skywalkers speech, the Twi'lke shoulders the Alderaanian again, "Now, you see that? That's a hunk of a man! A real refined soldier!" "Yoo hoo!" the Twi'lek woman calls to Anakin. She takes a little hanky and waves it in a gesture of beckoning to Skywalker. Bit by bit, Bri's expression hardens as Anakin speaks. Her eyes flick briefly toward Haquien at her side and then move to settle on Rem. Bail's eyes go back and forth between Anakin and Rem. Clearly impressed with the young man's eloquence, the King remains quiet for a long moment and then says, "thank you, Anakin Skywalker. Does anyone else wish to be heard before we render our decision?" Alexiana shuffles over to make room for the bulky armoured Huntsmaster the drops down into one of the few seats left. She eyes him coolly for a moment before seeming to decide on something and leaning in to murmur, "Is she really that stupid or does she really want to die?" Her face is serious, eyes lending a somber curiosity to her questions. Seems she actually wants to know Kerrick's answer. The redhead arches an eyebrow expectantly. "Oh. Alexiana by the way." She smirks. "I think we met once and briefly the day that Bozlo died." Her voice is soft and low-pitched. Meena Tills rises slowly. "A brief word." Grachazza fiddles with the former head in his paws, glowering at anyone who gets rowdy. Rem starts awake, having succumbed to earlier sedation for a moment (conveniently the other pilot's accusatory speech). She blinks at Anakin drowsily, squinting, as if having trouble recognizing him, then leans back with a small, lop-sided nod. Skywalker looks across at Rem for a few moments and then shakes his head, turning to Organa. "Our confrontation at the party just before her arrest -- Knight Jana Dawnrunner and Brae Terienn were also present and heard her words. They could also testity." He bows slightly and slips into the seats, settling down next to Haquien and closing his eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh. Okran heads in from the Courtyard. Kerrick sits amongst the rest of the populace, one hand up and fingers trailing along his chins as he watches the proceedings. His eyes are constantly roaming around the courtroom between Rem, the security, the doorway... Every opening. Every angle. When the woman speaks to him, he turns to regard her out of the corner of his voice. "I do not know," the hunter replies. "The Imperium is arrogant. Brazen. Childish. They make for absolutely /boring/ prey," he says with a shrug. For the woman's introduction, he nods. "Meena Tills, come foreward and be heard." Bail nods at Tills and waves the Mon Calamari up. The Twi'lek glances over her shoulder at Tills as he rises and asks to speak. She winks, and then hunkers close to the Alderaanian again. "For that matter I wouldn't mind being the meat in a Fish and Skywalker sandwich," she whispers overloudly to the noble by her side, "Rowr! Republic heroes really get my gander." "Really?" the noble asks, scooting further down the bench. Tuil lets out a sigh and looks to Rem, looking slightly betrayed for the first time. 'Rem...' The Jedi shakes his head and looks back up to Bail to see if he will recognize Tills. Anakin gags slightly at the Twi'Lek's words and murmurs something about being engaged, thankyouverymuch. Grachazza steps over to the Twi'lek woman, "" He speaks quietly, trying not to cause any more of a ruckus. He still has that droid head in his paws, though. Meena Tills comes to the front and speaks in a voice that must be slightly amplified. "Rem has been on a list of suspected Black spies for months," he informs the crowd, "not arrested because we had insufficient evidence to bring a case, but more than one spy who has penetrated the Black Imperium has reported her name as a Black Wing Commander. But I do not think additional evidence is needed in that matter. I speak rather on a matter of law. The shortest of pauses. "I have here a list of precedents regarding trials for treason, indicating that such cases may by a request of a Republic Official be remanded to Coruscant for trial before the Supreme Court. As Republic Law allows a request for a change of venue to be made at any time, I submit that request now, with these precedents as warrant, and move that any remaining hearings of this case be made on Coruscant." Meena Tills bows slightly and ceases his speech. Pesiro shrugs his shoulders and starts to stands from his seat. "Excuse me. I have other items I need to attend to... this trial seems a foregone conclusion," he whispers to the person next to him as he moves toward the end of the aisle, and eventually, the exit. Rem looks up at Tuil, a tired look on her face, softly touching his arm and softly whispering something for him alone to hear. "Don't be worryin' 'bout me, General. Get some rest, Corellia be needin' ye." Entering as Pesiro departs, Administrator Okran steps asside to let him pass. "Good day, Mr. President.", he wishes. Bail makes note of the precedents and nods to Tills. "We note your request. However, as stated before, the sole purpose of this hearing is to determine whether or not Rem Dolor is to remain in custody. The High Court will hold over your request and precedents to the inevitable extradition hearing. Thank you, Prime Minister. The court believes we have one more who wishes to testify. Commander, step forward and be heard." Lazlo folds his arms across his chest. He looks to the stranger seated next to him. "Pardon me..." he says while clearing his throat. The stranger Twi'lek seated next to him, asleep, has his lekkus resting on Lazlo. It's uncomfortable, but he doesn't wish to move them directly. He's known a few Twi'leks. Lazlo sighs. Haquien moves forward and lifts his comlink. "I have a recording of Faris, AKA Rem, declaring who she is, to corraborate the Huntmaster's testimony:" the comlink plays back a message: 'I /am/ Wing Commander Faris, and your blockade will not hold me!!' "This comlink recording can be used to match Rem's voice, and I will leave it as evidence for the Court." He provides it for Bail Organa's inspection. -- "Also, Rem's disguise," he pulls out his datapad and broadcasts an image of Faris, looking quite smug on Gamor Prime, "was left at the medical center, after I rushed her there. I suggest it also be taken into evidence." -- "Finally, I expect and encourage the court to treat Rem Dolor fairly. She is, in my mind, not the murdering monster she has been described as, but a thoughtful opponent and, still, a friend. A loyal soldier, too, to her cause." He steps down. Meena Tills taps on a datapad, sending some further precedent to Bail's notepad, and seats himself. Pesiro nods his head to Okran. "Administrator." The Sullustan starts to push at the large wooden doors and take his leave. Rylas looks at Haquien like he just said something that didn't make any sense. Probably because it didn't make any sense to him. His cold gaze now rests upon Rem. He's stood quietly and listened to all of the testimony given so far. He snorts at Haquen's last comment. "She deserves what she gets.." He comments quietly. Tuil listens to Rem and nods slowly. "Very well." "Do not offer mercy and understanding where they are not deserved," Anakin says quietly to himself, "only justice." Alexiana shakes her head and leans back as Meena Tills takes the floor. She almost chuckles, however, as she listens to the Minister's words, a little sparkle entering her eyes. She just goes back to her drawings. "Mercy is easily mistaken for weakness," Kerrick says quietly as he watches the courtroom floor. "The Blacks do not deserve the prior and will exploit the latter." Even Adok rumble-grumbles at Haquien's words, and gives the man a searching look, as if half-suspecting him of being a Black himself. Bail nods at the final witness. He straightens in his high backed chair and looks down on those assembled. "The High Court finds there is more than sufficient cause to warrant the detention of Rem Dolor until extradition can be decided. Thankfully, these proceedings are closed." Administrator Okran raises his hand. "Pardon me, King Organa." "Sorry 'bout bleedin' on yer robes again. I hope they get 'em back to ye in one piece," Rem adds softly, to Tuil, before leaning back in her hoverchair again, looking at the King, a sad little smile on her lips. Bail sighs. "Yes Administrator? The King of Alderaan will hear you." The redhead's eyes close for a moment before flickering open. "True on both accounts, Huntsmaster," she says with a little smile. "And it looks like you'll have a chance to say that later in an actual trial rather than just a hearing. Happy hunting." She starts to get up when Okran speaks and she sighs, seeming as pained as the King. So what can she do? Alex sits again. Okran steps forth, granting the court a bow, the best his unusual outfit can offer. "Knowin' I'm late, the procedures bein' closed, I nonetheless wish to offer Rem, a good acquaintance of mine, the benefit of the doubt." The Twi'lek clears his throat before continuing. "The Imperium's known to use clones. You can condemn Rem, that I agree, but... what if she's not Faris? What if the Imperium had her cloned? Thank you for hearin' me." Okran steps back. At those words, Kerrick stands back up and takes a step forward... but says nothing. Yet. Briseis' head lifts swiftly, her gaze fixing on Okran. She frowns. Bail seriously considers a moment. But shakes his head. "We are not here to determine guilt or innocence. If this being before us is indeed an innocent clone, other courts will have to bore that fact out themselves. Everyone, thank you for attending. It is appreciated." A furrowed brow is displayed upon Lazlo's features as the administrator brings a point to the table. The padawan draws his robes closer to his body and frowns outright. Lazlo looks towards the King and his reactions before looking at the door, expecting a mass exodus at the King's words. Mettius, at least, has no more reason to stay, and he exits promptly. Alex's blue-green eyes flit around until the dismissal is issued. She stands up, gathers her electronics, and sweeps merrily towards the door when the message alert on her datapad goes off. She looks down at it, reads, and starts to walk MUCH more quickly. The hunter nods slowly in reply to the king's words and turns towards the door, noting Alexiana's quickened pace, and picking up his own feet with a slightly faster tempo. There's a hint of a rumble, coming from outside throught the door. Just enough to be heard over the fracas and chatters of people leaving the court. Okran looks around, trying to get Lazlo's gaze. Briseis' head lifts instantly at the rumble and the Guard is on her feet without hesitation. She murmurs something to Haquien at her side before she begins to make her way through the crowd and toward the door. Adok scowls when the rumble makes itself known, then glances at the King before grabbing Rem's hoverchair. "Time to get you under lock and key." He rumbles, motioning some of the guards to help him escort her to the jail. Although Tuil hears a rumble, he remains at the side of Rem's hoverchair, not leaving the prisoner unguarded. Rem doesn't budge from her spot, simply stares straight ahead, a ghost of a sad smile on her lips. She's too tired for any wild antics at this point. Rylas moves closer to Rem's chair as he prepares to escourt her back to her cell. Lazlo frowns at the rumble. He first glances to the sleeping Twi'lek seated next to him, expecting it was just gas. Lazlo pulls himself free from the lekkus resting on him. He stands slowly and tries to make eyecontact with Tuil, looking for some kind of indication as to what to do. Grachazza heads out to deal with some other pressing business, still playing with the droid head remains. Getting no answer, Okran bows hastily to the Court before leaving, not hurrying but... he walks fast. As though a silent conversation occurred, Lazlo nods across the room at Tuil and straightens his outer robe. Without so much as a whisper, Lazlo moves swiftly to the exit. Seeing as the festivities are over and her fate determined, Rem offers a small nod to the guards around her. "I'm feeling better now. I'll walk." And rises, to stand shakily on her bare feet, loose robes pooling around them. Bail stands and comes down in front of the bench. He waves at young Skywalker. "A moment, please." It takes a bit of time to make it through the rush of the crowd, but eventually Briseis steps free and moves her way out, fast steps carrying her in the direction of the rumble's orientation. Rylas draws his blaster from it's holster. He says to Rem. "Try something like that again, and the people of Coruscant will be spared the cost of a trail. Got me?" He nods to Adok to lead the way out. "But.. my bum is sore," Rem complains, frowning at the bowcaster. "Either I walk, or ye can carry me." Adok puts a hand on her shoulder and exerts gentle ... but inexorable ... pressure downwards, towards the chair. "Sit. Down." "Look, I ain't got nothin' against wookiees and all. But, let me walk, fuzzy mister." Rem huffs, gritting her teeth in pain at the wookiee's 'gentle' encouragement. Adok snorts, and nudges her behind one knee, forcing the leg forward and, from there, her butt into the chair, whether she likes it or not. He glances over at Tuil and Rylas. "Next time she tries that. Shoot her." Rylas says firmly. "Listen, Rem or whatever you call yourself. Park yoru butt in that chair, or I'm going to shoot you in a place where you /have/ to sit down. You don't believe me, try your luck. I am NOT kidding." The expression on his face suggests that he is indeed not kidding. Rem lands roughly in her chair, letting out a hiss of pain through clenched teeth. But, she looks up the guards with a forced smile. "Alderaanian hospitality. How peaceful." A hint of sarcasm. "I've been shot before," she moves the fabric aside to reveal the wound, blood oozing through stitches, as though they hadn't seen it before. "It ain't so bad." Rylas doesn't look impressed. "You're breaking my heart. Like I care." He nods to Adok. "Let's go." Bail steps forward quickly. "Subaltern, Trooper, remember who you are and to which planet's service you're in." Adok is about to say something, but he stops when the King speaks up. He glares at Rem like he's seriously tempted just to knock her unconscious and be done with it. He settles for a venomous-sounding. "Be silent." before bowing to the King by way of apology. And then, none too gently, steers the chair out of there. Rem casts her Alderaanian guards a special kind of haughty smirk. The, you'll-be-first-to-die-when-we-bombard-your-planet kind of smirk. But leans back with a sigh, looking tired again. Bail, looking none too happy with his police force, walks ahead of the procession. Category:March 2008 RP Logs